Yours Alone
by frank.kilgenschmidt
Summary: Out getting dinner while investigating a case, our intrepid heroes discover something that Sue's sweetheart didn't want discovered. What happens next? Why, that's the story! J/S.


Jack couldn't help but laugh at his partner's antics, as Sue tried, and failed, repeatedly to clean off sauce that had made its way to the side of her chin.

"Just hold still." He laughed, and holding her chin gently, he wiped away the offending material. "There, all better. You will find that your tongue is only so long and it won't go out any further, no matter how you twist your head around. Napkins do work, as I have shown you."

She laughed with him, tossing her head in mock indignation. "If that's the case, then what were you and Bobby doing when you two were trying to eat the pulled pork sandwiches last week, eh? You two didn't believe in napkins, and in the end you basically needed a shower."

Jack shot the same look back at her. "We never! It was simply enjoying, with great enthusiasm, the wonders of Donna's cooking. I have no idea how D keeps fit instead of having to roll around. It was heavenly. And you laugh at us, I had no idea you could eat so much!"

Sue laughed. She had consumed three sandwiches and three pieces of Tara's chocolate cake before she just _had_ to stop. "But it was all so good! You didn't stint yourself either."

Jack snorted. "But I eat that much all the time. Hence why I run." He checked his watch. "You about ready to head back to the office? As much as I enjoy having lunch with you, we are due back."

Sue nodded. "Just let me hit the bathroom and we can go." Jack nodded and finished off the last bits of his lunch.

As she was in the bathroom, his eyes surveyed the restaurant, taking in everything. He couldn't help it, it was part of his training. He smiled at the old couple having a date, grinning like they were just married. He enjoyed the sight of a small child telling his brother a story, then fighting over the details. And Jack couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the sight of a toddler wearing more of her meal than actually getting it into her mouth.

His eyes settled on the back of a person who looked vaguely familiar, and stirred a feeling of irritation. Where did he see the back of that head before, and why did he really dislike that person? He ran through the list of wanted people, but it didn't fit with anyone on that list. Suddenly it hit him.

David. Sue's sweetheart. She'd been dating him seriously for about six months, and Jack had hated his guts since Sue had first met him so long ago. Jack didn't trust him, just based on a gut feeling. He seemed…too smooth. And he seemed like a decent guy but Jack inherently distrusted him.

It also didn't help his opinion of David that, in his more candid moments, Jack admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with the lovely, innocent, and intelligent young lady. He had noticed it six months after she had joined them, but was held back by two things: work rules, and…though he was a good-looking young man and was pursued by many, he was actually incredibly shy. He had grown immensely fond of Sue, and didn't want to ruin it by letting his feelings get in the way.

When Sue had decided to stay in DC instead of going to New York, Jack had determined to ask her out within a week of her decision. Unfortunately, David beat him to it by _3 freaking hours_ , and Jack was enough of a gentleman to bow out gracefully. However, his heart just didn't want to listen to his brain. _Why did I have to fall in love with her? And why can't I haul my heart into line? Wait…who is that that David's with?_

David had shifted, and Jack could see that he had a beautiful young lady with him, holding his hand on the table. Jack's heart contracted and he fought a cold fury that was beginning to grow. _Maybe she's his sister, or cousin. Maybe it's just an old friend-_

That's when David leaned over and kissed this young lady gently, the kiss growing more passionate as time went by. _Better not be his sister. And as for an old friend..._

Sue had been teaching him how to read lips, and Jack was a quick study. He told her it was for work, but he really wanted to just be able to learn what it was like in her life. It held him in good stead as he read the lady say "I love you too", and he came to a rapid decision. Sue was not out of the bathroom yet, and he hoped he could get everything said and back to his seat before she came back. She didn't need to see this, though she definitely needed to know. It was going to be a bad rest of the day….

Jack rose, the fury that he had been pushing down coming to the fore. But ever the FBI agent, he could hide his emotions from most and show a calm, or even jovial, face. "David! Sue!" He called as he got close to their table.

The woman looked up at him confused. David also looked confused for an instant, then his expression switched to guilt and horror. "Oh, you're not Sue." Jack said, his face still a mask of good-natured befuddlement, but his voice was slowly tinging with sarcasm.

The woman's gaze switched between Jack and David, who seemed to be frozen. "Who are you? And who is Sue?"

Jack's gaze hardened as he let his anger show, glaring at David while speaking to the lady. "I'm Jack Hudson, coworker and good friend of Sue Thomas, _his_ girlfriend. Let me ask you, David, you couldn't 'get some' with Sue, so you go out and try to find someone else on the side?"

"You bastard!" The woman yelled at David. "You said you had broken up with her! You…You…You filthy liar! Never contact me again!" She jumped to her feet, knocking over her chair, and ran out of the restaurant with tears streaming down her face.

Jack leaned down close to David, who was just starting to react, but the fury in Jack's face made him turn white with fear and lean as far away as he could. "You are damn lucky I don't whip your ass right now. Just something to keep in mind, you hurt Sue again in any way, I will _break_ you. Am I CLEAR!?" His words had been getting quieter as he spoke until he bellowed the last word into David's face. David jumped, then nodded, shaking like a leaf.

Jack stood up and looked around for Sue, ignoring the stares from the rest of the patrons of the restaurant. He just caught a glimpse of her running out the door and turned back to David. "She knows, so don't contact her. That would hurt her, and I _always_ honor my warnings."

Jack turned and started towards the door before stopping short. _I still have to pay for dinner!_ He ran to his table and pulled out a wad of cash out of his pocket, slapping it down on the table and snagging Sue's purse, and tore out of the restaurant. He knew he had definitely overpaid, but he couldn't waste time trying to flag someone down and pay "properly". As he left the building, he began looking frantically around for Sue. _There she is!_ He caught sight of her hurrying along the sidewalk. He thanked God as he took off down the sidewalk that they had to take a later lunch and were on the outskirts of DC, otherwise he surely would have lost sight of her. "Levi, get Sue!"

He could see Levi paw at Sue, but she ignored him and kept running, so Jack sped up his pace. He gained steadily and rapidly on her until he could finally reach her.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder to stop her, but staggered back as her hand cracked against his jaw. "Get away from me, you cheating son of a bitch!" Jack kept his distance and stayed on his toes, shaking his head a bit and working his jaw slightly. She could pack a whollop!

The tears cleared enough for her to see who she had struck, and she gasped. "Oh my gosh, Jack! I'm so sorry. I thought… I thought it was…" Her face crumpled and Jack cautiously opened his arms to her. She ran into them, tucking her head under his chin and grabbing the front of his shirt, sobbing into his chest. He held her tightly, enveloping her in his arms and trying desperately to keep his temper in check at what that…that…despicable individual had done to her. He just stroked her back with one hand and murmured comfortingly to her, even though she couldn't hear it, more habit than anything.

She gradually quieted but didn't move away, and Jack didn't loosen his arms. She just stood there, enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded by Jack, knowing he would keep her safe. But it didn't stop the hurt, the betrayal, and all of her insecurities of the past rushing to the fore. After a few minutes, she finally stepped back, knowing that she couldn't stay in Jack's arms forever. She sighed and scrubbed her eyes, giggling wetly as Jack offered her a handkerchief. "Of all the days I didn't have a handkerchief in my purse. My purse! I forgot-" She trailed off as Jack handed it over to her.

"I've got you covered. Anything else you need? Hand sanitizer, perfume? I've got it all." He said with a wink, and Sue giggled again. It didn't last though, and an expression of sadness came over her again. Jack put his hand on her back and gently started leading her to the car, rummaging in his pocket for his phone.

"Jack, we don't have a case going on, and I'm not up to dealing with the group right now. You go back and I'll catch a cab."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "We weren't heading back to work. I was getting my phone out," he waved it in front of her as evidence, "to call D and let him know generally what happened and that we weren't going to be in for the rest of the day. Just as well it's Friday."

Sue knew she wouldn't be good company and protested. "Jack, really, I just want to be alone. Go back to work, and I'll take a cab. You can even pay if it would make you feel better."

Jack stopped short and turned her to look at him. "Look, you may not know this, but I've gone through this before. And while I can tear myself apart better than most, I know you have me beat in ability to not only be miserable, but somehow to make this your fault if you think long enough." Sue flushed in embarrassment and irritation, mostly because he was right and she knew it. Jack kept going, softening his expression and voice.

"Sue, I know the pain. I know the desire to be alone to try to deal with it so that you aren't 'inconveniencing' anyone, or 'not being good company'. But after going through it alone, I don't want you to have to go through it alone. So unless you explicitly tell me to go away, I'm not leaving your side." He ran his knuckles along her cheek, then fighting with his own desires, he straightened and raised an eyebrow. "So what's it going to be, Sue?"

Her first instinct was to be independent and tell him to get lost, but she knew better. While she didn't want pity, like Lucy would give her, Jack was her best friend and she wanted him around. She just enjoyed his presence more than anyone else, and if he wanted to give her that gift, she would accept it. _Today sucked, but being with him would at least make it suck less._ She thought. "Not leaving my side? Makes going through doorways awkward." She said. His eyebrow simply rose further. "Thanks Jack. I appreciate you taking your time for me."

Jack smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Never a wasted minute. Now, there's a ice cream shop around the bend. That's our first stop until I can determine a second stop."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "The sovereign of every ill, the great ice cream?" Jack only grinned and, putting his arm around her, lead her into the shop.

* * *

 **Because everyone likes a story about Jack and Sue getting together (except for some weird people), even if it's cheesy and unrealistic :D. TBC.**


End file.
